


Stay

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-09
Updated: 2005-06-09
Packaged: 2018-09-30 12:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: One-Shot, End of Sixth Year, Harry Potter retreats to his cozy spot hidden inside the forest for a little privacy. But privacy doesn't last long when a tall dark Gryffindor finds him. Harry/Dean





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Stay  
One Shot

The end of sixth year was fast approaching, having taken the final exams, one raven-haired boy was finally able to relax underneath the secluded dogwood tree just inside the Forbidden Forest.

The young teen had been through many trials and tribulations, but he came out on top in every single one of them. He was a survivor and he had the marks and scars to prove it. 

Standing at 5'9, Harry's black hair touched his shoulder blades just slightly. It was usually tied back and when it hit sunlight it would look midnight blue. 

His shoulders were broad and he had lean upper body muscles, from training in Quidditch.

Harry was now able to relax and enjoy his life. The reporters and Daily Prophet had left him alone, even though Witch Weekly posted a story once a week about him and another rendevous with the chick of the week. 

The fact was Harry was not out with a chick every single week. In actuality Harry Potter had only been with one girl sexually and that happened to be Luna LoveGood, and that was only for comfort reasons. 

However, it wasn't till around Christmas time when Harry discovered his true sexuality. He just wasn't into females. He supposed he could go either way, but if he was to be honest with himself, he would have to admit that being around girls just wasn't as easy and relaxing as he was around boys. The opposite sex didn't move him like the same sex. 

This year proved to be an interesting one besides fighting against Voldemort and putting together allies, and discovering the power the dark lord knows not, Harry had been quite busy. He had learned from last summer to start living, that's what Sirius would have wanted, nothing more and nothing less. 

It was on Christmas Eve, that he got his first kiss, by none other than Draco Malfoy, believe it or not. 

Harry could never deny that the blond Slytherin was good looking. His tall studious lean look made him an excellent poster boy. 

Also the fact that he had been on Harry's side and had become an ally helped things as well. 

The two didn't officially date, they kept that underneath the covers. A kiss here, a few playful experiments there, but nothing serious. 

Harry's ginger-haired best friend Ron, was straight as an arrow and at the moment he was dating Parvati Patil.

His other best friend Hermione, was currently dating Neville who couldn't be more overjoyed at having his long time crush. 

Ginny was so occupied with her boyfriend of the month, that no one knew when the gorgeous red-head would settle down.

Everyone seemed happy. 

Even Harry Potter. 

Harry smiled softly to himself as he dug through his black bag, a moment later his fingers curled around a pocket sized black tome. The letters were in a vivid emerald-green that matched his starburst colored eyes. 

The letters were written in an odd ruins, and if you looked closely you'll notice that it was Parsel Ruins. No one could open it but a parselmouth. 

Which was quite a convenient safe guard for Harry's belongings. 

The wind picked up around the quiet forest, and the trees swayed back and forth as birds and billywigs whizzed by and up into the trees. 

Brushing a leaf off the leather cover he opened it, and a ton of similar hieroglyphs were scrawled across the crème colored parchment.

Harry was well adapted at writing in parseltongue, it was an easy language once you learned the basis. 

He was about ten minutes into the writing when he felt someone's eyes on him. 

He did not look up, he stopped writing, and he stared at the paper, blinking twice, before his head slowly came up. 

About a meter or so away stood a tall dark skinned teen who was very well built, and his round face and dark cocoa eyes had a look of mirth in them. 

“Dean?” Although, the teen couldn't read parseltongue he absentmindedly snapped his book shut and gripped his blue feathered quill. 

“I was taking a walk.” Said Dean, who was leaning on shoulder against the tree, while studying Harry intently. 

The Potter Heir stared at the half-blood for several moments. “Uh, well sit down.” Harry didn't want to be rude.

Dean smirked, and moved up off the tree. He glided over in just two long strides, before sitting himself down onto the grass facing Harry. 

He then grunted when he tried to put his legs in indian style. “How the hell do you do that?” The Gryffindor asked, as he adjusted his lanky limbs.

Harry chuckled and watched with amusement as Dean played pretzel with his own legs. 

Finally, he got situated, and glared playfully up at Harry who just smiled cheekily. 

“That was not funny-” 

“Yes it was, you should have seen the look on your face.” Harry threw his head back with a warm laugh.

Dean rolled his eyes, and glanced at Harry's book, “What is that?” he asked.

Harry placed it up in his bag and smiled, “Nothing, just a journal.” 

“Journal? I didn't know you kept those.” 

“Not even Ron knows, Dean.” He told the tallest Gryffindor.

“Do you have plans for the summer?” 

Harry smiled and his eyes flickered upwards, “Well- I was going to start fixing up the house I had built in Godric Hollow.” 

“Oh wow, That's where you grew up right?” 

Harry nodded, “Yes, the house itself had been knocked down, but when I got a hold of the deeds last year on my birthday I decided to start building something. There was no way in hell that I was going to go back to the Dursleys.” 

Dean frowned, “I've heard about these Dursleys.” 

Harry made a face, “I don't even want to talk about them.” He said darkly. 

Dean nodded, and for a few moments it was quite uncomfortable.

“Sorry if I hit a sore subject.” 

Harry shook his head, “That's all right. You didn't know.” 

Small talk was exchanged by both Gryffindors, a part of Harry wished the teen hadn't followed him, it was his little place to sit in peace and do what he wished and not having to watch his friends making out with each other. 

“How did you find me?” asked Harry, after he listened to ten minutes about Dean's favorite football team. 

Dean looked at him and for a moment a flicker of hurt slipped into his eyes, “Oh, well-” He glanced down, “I watched you walk over here. Seamus is off with Lavender and-” 

“It's OK, I don't care. I just wondered.” said Harry, now feeling bad that he made Dean feel unwelcomed. 

Dean shrugged, “I'll go Harry, if you want to be by yourself. I understand.” He got up quickly, and made to leave when Harry stood dropping his bag, and grabbed the sleeve of Dean's robe. “Hey wait, I didn't mean for you to go.” 

Dean turned, and his eyes locked with Harry's, “You came out here to be alone didn't you? To write- and well- I'm just in the way.” He said waving a dismissive hand. 

But Harry didn't let go, he moved his hand and took Dean's wrist. “Stay, I don't mind.” He said, as the boy moved to face him. 

Dean stood about four or five inches taller than Harry, and his chocolate eyes, glittered and stood out beneath his black lashes. His skin was the same color except maybe a shade or two lighter. 

“You sure?” asked Dean, a soft smile tugging at his lips. 

“Of course I'm sure.” 

“You don't feel bad do you?” He asked, glancing down at the hold Harry had on his wrist. 

“Of course not.” Harry felt terrible, not bad. But he didn't know that. 

“All right, I'll stay.” 

“Good.” said Harry, releasing Dean's wrist. 

“How often do you come out here?' he asked. 

Harry lifted his bag and tossed it over his shoulder, and motioned with his head for Dean to follow.

“Depends on when Ron and Parvati start making out or Hermione and Neville.” Harry gave a furious shudder, causing Dean to chuckle as he fell into step beside the boy-who-lived.

They stalked through the forest and mainly skirtted the outer edge. 

“You know your way in the forest pretty well huh?” asked Dean, pushing a branch out of the way. 

“Of course I do. I've visited this place every single year.” He smirked, at the raised eyebrows of Dean, “Not your second.” 

Harry snorted, “That's what you and the world thinks.” He grunted. 

“What happened?” asked Dean. 

Harry just smiled, “Well, we almost got eaten by an acromuntulas.” 

Dean's eyes bulged, “A-- acromuntulas?” he asked, mouth gaping open. 

“Yes, it was an unpleasant experience one in which I wish to never relive again.” 

“Where is it?' Dean looked over his shoulder, instinctively. 

The other teen snickered and put his hand on Dean's bicep so he'd stop looking behind him. 

“It's very deep in the forest. We're no where near him.” 

“Him? How did you tell if it was a male or female?” asked Dean horrified. 

“He's got a wife.” He grinned like a vampire at Dean's spluttering. 

“W... wife. You gotta be kidding!” His voice going higher than Harry thought was ever possible since Dean's voice was a low deep tone. 

“No, I am not.” 

Dean made a strangling noise in the back of his throat and shook his head, “That's not right.” 

“Hagrid's pet.” 

“Why am I not bloody surprised?” It was more of a statement than a question. 

Harry only smiled in response. 

“Any plans besides getting your place straightened out?”

The shorter teen shrugged, “I don't know yet. I guess I'll have to see. I'm sure I'll be over at the Burrow some. Maybe with Remus or something. 

Dean glanced over, “I was thinking-” he stopped, and fidgeted. 

Harry glanced over, “About-” he urged. 

“Uh- well- I uh, you and I could go do something sometime.” He stammered out quickly. “I mean if you're not busy. I know you have-” He was rambling.

Harry's arms grab his arms, “Dean!” He said, shaking him gently. 

“I mean I know you've got a life, and probably-” 

“DEAN THOMAS!” Harry shouted again causing Dean to blink and glance at him, a bit startled. 

“Shut the hell up, will you!” The teen smirked, “Of course, I'd love to go do something with you this summer, now stop stammering you sound worse than Neville.” 

Dean just smiled, “Thanks.” He said. 

Harry noticed the relaxation in his shoulders, he couldn't help but be attracted to Dean, what gay guy or female in their right minds wouldn't be? He was hot, built, and dark. 

The teen was now glad that the taller boy found him by the tree, otherwise he never would have been able to have a conversation without Seamus or Ron around bobbing their heads and putting their two knuts in.

They made their way out of the woods, and back to Harry's spot. 

“I believe dinner is in ten minutes.” 

“I'll be there in a bit.” said Harry waving a hand 

Dean nodded and was heading toward the clearing before he turned around, “There was one thing!” he said, holding up his finger. 

Harry glanced over at him, he was about to situate himself back against the tree to finish his writing. 

“What?” 

Dean stalked over, and his hands cupped Harry's cheeks, and his dark lips pressed softly against Harry's pink lips. 

Harry caught off guard, finally realised what was happening and moved in, kissing him back. 

Dean's lips deepened the kiss, and his wet tongue ran across Harry's bottom lips. 

Harry's arms locked around the tall dark teen's neck, and his tongue slipped between Dean's full lips and caressed his tongue passionately. 

When they parted Harry smiled, “Stay.”


End file.
